Serah Sheol
'Personality' Serah is very intelligent and has a calm, quiet, and mysterious demeanor about her, both on and off the job. Her reactions are much more subdued than the average pokemon, no matter what situation she's in; although, she's certainly not emotionless by any means. She's very matter-of-factually and straight-to-the-point, especially in doctoral practices. While this does make for a calm and controlled situation, it can also make her appear very cold and calculating. While Serah is excellent with treating her patients, she has poor bedside manner, preferring to let the incense and other fragrances and drugs do the relaxing and reassuring part of the work for her. She feels that a doctor is supposed to cure and help their clients, not make friends with them. Serah's also very secretive about her practices and prefers working alone, but the same can't be said of anyone else she might come in contact with. The aromatisse isn't above nosing around and observing fellow employees from within the shadows, or even acting as their shadow. She's also very particular about anyone touching her things, ESPECIALLY rearranging any medicines, equipment and other important things that she needs to use. Organization and protocol, as well as high intelligence and competence are very important to Serah. 'History' Serah is a notable and respected aromatherapist and doctor on the planet she resided from. Her interest in the job began when she was a very small and bubbily spritzee. Her parents: a lovely female aromatisse named Chantilly and a handsome male audino known as Lucas, were an aromatherapist and a doctor themselves, and due to their love for their jobs and their daughter, it was only natural for them to try and talk to her a little about what they did everyday. In Serah's eyes, the amazing things her parents were able to do made them seem like super heroes and she wanted to be just like them. So, like many children her age, the little spritzee went to school with high hopes of being a doctor. But, where most kids would change their minds as the years went by, Serah stuck with the idea and studied hard. With each book she read and lesson she was taught, the spritzee became more fascinated with both jobs every day. Even all the gross parts of the jobs didn't phase her; they only heightened her curiosity and interest. Then, the day of high school graduation came, along with a beautiful evolution from spritzee to aromatisse. However, this was when Serah had to make a choice between focusing more on doctoral studies or aromatherapy ones in medical school. The young lady decided that she had the brains and the enthusiasm, so why not try both? If she succeeded, she would become the first pokemon, that she knew of, who would combine the two together. In doing so, she would help benefit her patients and perhaps even find new treatments and cures this way. Putting her plans in action, Serah began working and studying immediately. She would practice every day and most of the night, she would take job shadows whenever she could and read up on all the new strands of diseases and problems that patients could get. She became obsessed, barely eating and sleeping for weeks on end at times, until she just collapsed from exhaustion. She was learning new techniques and discovering new ways of doing things easier, faster and more efficiently than others had before her. Unfortunately, this meant she was isolating herself quite often as she worked, and combining that with pushing herself to the limit, it slowly changed her personality to what it is today. However, all her efforts paid off. After graduating from medical school, she was immediately hired for a job at the local hospital. While her attitude towards her fellow employees wasn't the greatest and her bedside manner was much to be desired, she certainly knew how to handle any sort of patient, diagnose and treat them well the first time. But, the rules of the facility meant the aromatesse couldn't do all the types of special treatment she wanted, which she felt would benefit the patients greater than the primitive ways they were currently being treated. It eventually lead to Serah obtaining, with her own money, her personal treatment center. No longer under the thumb of the hospital's rules, she could treat patients the way she wanted, using the combination of techniques she learned and experimented with. Aside from her cold and sometimes creepy mannerisms, most pokemon preferred going to her, rather than anyone else in the area. Unfortunately, her time on her home planet wasn't meant to last. The uneasy alliance of the two governments that ran the world finally snapped, with the Terragon Branch attacking the Sylph Branch, setting the catalyst for a World War. It was especially brutal, more so than anyone had ever seen, as this war threatened to rip the planet to the very core. Serah, having no close friends and being unable to contact her family, was terrified; but while most of the citizens fled into the depths of space, she bravely stayed behind as much as she could to treat anyone who needed it. However, as the fighting slowly crept closer to her dwelling, she realized it would be a futile effort to stay and get herself killed in the process. Plus, with the few remaining doctors being affiliated with the government in some way, even if she somehow survived the war unscathed, there was no telling what would happen to her and her livelihood afterwards. With a heavy heart, Serah fled her planet with a few of the inhabitants that were lagging behind. She was scared and confused, but knew she had to be strong. She knew she had to go on and find a place where she could do her practices in peace. Perhaps there was some planet out there in the universe that could use her unique talents. About a month or two of traveling eventually lead Serah to such a planet; a planet known as Vyse. She had never heard of such a place and rightfully so, as the planet was rather new. New, in Serah's eyes, meant a possible safe haven and a chance for her to start a new life. For her own safety, she would need to be mum about where she came from for fear of one of her planet's government agents tracking her down. If the aromatisse were to begin a life on Vyse, she would truly need to have a blank slate. She'd owe it to herself and her family, at least. 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' * Serah's vapors can have antimicrobial properties depending on what she eats or bathes in the day prior. She could get away with not wearing surgical gloves, if she really, really wanted to. (But, she'd rather stick to work protocol.) * Serah's eyelashes are ridiculously huge compared to the average aromatisse, giving her eyes a rather dark and scruffy appearance. Making fun of them is ill-advised... * Serah has upper back-length, feathery hair which she prefers to keep in a ponytail, especially in the workplace. * She's far-sighted and needs her glasses for reading and super up-close work. * Serah is highly allergic to beedrill stings. * She has an unnerving habit of sneaking and standing behind someone silently, which in turn, startles said-pokemon once they realize this. * Serah has an extremely dark and sarcastic sense of humor. Not every pokemon appreciates these sorts of humors. Serah does not care. * If feeling extremely pleased, Serah will make weird clicking/purring noises in her throat. * If Serah's getting frustrated, her feathers will rustle and puff out wildly before she says anything to reveal it. * Serah absolutely HATES smoking. Basically, do not smoke around her, unless you're on fire. If you do it anyway, let's just say she'll treat the matter accordingly... with a fire extinguisher, or something similar. * Heck yeah, she likes smooth jazz. * Serah Sheol might not be her real name... but, you wouldn't know that. * Serah doesn't wear shoes because I can't draw shoes well, okay?! * Serah's design is heavily based on my Morgana's false aromatisse form from Armonia's 2014 Valentine's Day Fairy event. * If Serah had a voice actress it would be Jacqueline Burroughs, who voices The Book Spirit. Category:Palatians